


Prophetic

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Crying, Cuddling, Dreams, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Out, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, This ran away from me, and went in all kinda of directions, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Amitie keeps having these dreams, Sig tries his best to help her deal with them.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Prophetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPallete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPallete/gifts).



Sig awoke to frantic knocking at his door, and as he sat up in his bed he looked at his clock, noting how it was currently 2:23 AM, on a school night.

Could he go back to sleep? Probably not, the knocking was turning into banging, either this was a weird home invasion or something was wrong and someone needed help. Either way, both situations required Sig to make his way downstairs and open the door.

He didn’t really bring a weapon, if there was some dangerous criminal at his front door he could use his claw if need be, and he didn’t want to scare the daylights out of some poor soul who needed help if he answered the door while holding a knife.

When he opened the door, Amitie nearly punched him in the face, not intentionally, she had just been banging her fist on the door, luckily Sig was far enough away that she missed.

He wouldn’t have cared though, if she had hit him, because she looked horrible. 

Dressed in her pajamas, no shoes, no socks, no hat, red eyes brimming with tears and cheeks stained with said tears, mouth twisted into a miserable frown, all of it immediately set Sig on high alert.

Without missing a beat, Amitie thrust herself into the house, tumbling into Sig and hugging him tightly as she whimpered and cried and pressed her face into his chest.

“S-Siiiiig…” She wailed, absolutely inconsolable.

What was he supposed to do? He’d never seen her this upset, he had no idea why she was like this. Was she being chased or something?

Comfort, focus on comfort first Sig.

With a goal in mind Sig managed to close the front door and awkwardly shamble over to the living room couch, Amitie stuck to him like glue, as if letting go of him would kill her.

Her crying was heartbreaking…

Sig flopped onto the couch, gathering Amitie up in his lap and using his red hand to stroke her hair. Right now, he didn’t feel like he could speak, it just… her wailing was too much.

What in Puyo had happened? She didn’t look injured at all, so what had caused her so much grief? Did she learn that someone she knew had died? Why was this happening so early in the morning?

“Don’t go… don’t go…” Amitie begged in a broken voice, shattering Sig’s heart in the process, “Don’t leave me… please…”

“I’m here.” He managed to say, though he was unsure if she could even hear him. “I’m here, right here…”

For who knows how long they went back and forth, Amitie begging Sig to stay, and Sig assuring her he was here, not really sure how else to calm her.

Eventually, she began to calm down, it was slow though, and even now, she was whimpering as she clung to Sig tightly, eyes still squeezed shut.

“I’m here, not going anywhere… see?” Carefully he grabbed her chin with his claw and gently tilted her head up. “Just open your eyes…”

Amitie did so, they were so dull and haunted, so fearful and broken, and instead of calming down once she saw Sig, she only started sobbing again, once again hiding her face in his chest.

She wailed his name, over and over, gasping for air and hiccuping. It seemed nothing Sig did could calm her, all he could do was hold her and wait it out.

By the time Amitie stopped, the sun had risen, and she had cried herself to sleep. Sig stroked her hair as he watched her. Even asleep she looked upset.

His own mind begged him for rest, but he didn’t want to, he had to make sure Amitie was okay.

“SIG NO!” Amitie screamed, jolting awake as she grabbed Sig’s shoulders in a painfully tight grip, she looked horrified. 

Sig stared at her with wide eyes, actually somewhat scared by her outburst, Amitie gasped for air and began to cry again. It felt like a never ending cycle!

“Amitie, Amitie listen to me, please.” He begged, if this kept going any long HE was going to start crying. “I’m HERE, I’m with you, I’m safe, you’re safe, there’s no danger.”

“No, no…” Amitie shook her head rapidly. “No, you’re gonna leave, you’re gonna leaaaavveee…” She wailed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, don’t go, don’t leave I’ll fix this, I’ll find a way I promise just don’t leave me!”

“AMITIE!”

Amitie flinched and looked at Sig, he felt bad for yelling but it seemed to have snapped her out of it.

“Amitie, what are you talking about?” Sig asked.

“I...I… Don’t make me tell you…”

“Why not?”

“If I say it, it might come true…” 

“Or we could figure out how to prevent whatever you're worried about from happening.”

“...ied that.” She muttered. 

“Huh?”

“I tried that, you… it didn’t work… you didn’t believe me one time, another time it drove you over the edge, telling you never works!” The frustration in her voice was clear. “Nothing I try works, you always leave no matter what I do!”

What? What in the world was she talking about? Was she sick or something?

“Why, why do I leave?” Sig asked, hoping maybe he could get some answers this way.

“Sometimes you think you’re too dangerous, sometimes you hurt someone really bad, sometimes you want to get rid of it, sometimes you don’t want to exist anymore, sometimes you’re not even THERE to leave and all that’s left is this THING wearing your SKIN that wants to hurt me and I can’t bring myself to fight back so I send you-it away! No matter what I say or do, you just. Keep. LEAVING!” She pounded a fist against his chest. 

“Why?! Why?! Why do you ALWAYS leave?!” Amitie wailed. “Why does it always end in a fight?! Why do we always hurt each other?!”

“Amitie, Amitie I don’t understand.” She was starting to really scare him. 

She let out one last sob and collapsed as though she was a puppet whose strings were cut, leaving only a shivering, helpless, terrified girl behind.

“Amitie…”

“I… I can’t do this anymore Sig…” She whimpered. “I just can’t, it happens every night now, more than once...and it just keeps getting worse… I just want it to stop.”

“What, what do you want to stop?” Please, give him something to work with for the love of all that is holy.

“The… the dreams.” Dreams? 

“I… Dreams? Have you been having nightmares?” Was that what this was about?

“No, dreams, nightmares aren’t real.” Okay that made no sense. “Nightmares don’t come true. They don’t feel so real, they don’t show me what these dreams show me…”

“And they show you, me leaving?” Forever? 

“Yeah, except it’s not you, or maybe it is, maybe I’m the one who’s different… maybe it’s not even us…” What.

“I...I say your name and you say mine but my mind tells me ‘Dark Sig’ and ‘Red Amitie’ instead. Like, like we’re different but not…” 

“How long have you been sleeping at night lately?” He had a feeling he wouldn’t like her answer.

“...I think it’s only half an hour at a time, then I wake up and fall asleep a bit later, and then half an hour later I’m up again.” She explained, utterly miserable.

“And how long has this been going on?” He had noticed she looked more tired during school, yet she never took a nap, which was odd because she tended to fall asleep during class.

“Weeks, maybe a month or two.”

“....Okay.” Sig stood up, holding Amitie in his arms, she squeaked and flailed a little, but she honestly didn’t have enough strength to move much. “We… are going to sleep. It’s a sick day today.” 

Surprisingly, Amitie didn’t protest, but she didn’t look happy either. She just looked at Sig miserably. Defeated.

He managed to get them both in bed and under the covers with relative ease, mostly because Amitie was too exhausted to cling to him, so he was able to put her on the bed and turn off the lights and tuck the both of them in.

Sig pulled her over to him, pressing her body against his. “I’m right here, okay? You can feel me, right?”

Amitie clung to him and gave a noise of confirmation.

“This is real, we’re in bed and we’re trying to sleep and we’re both fine. No one is leaving.”

“Okay...okay…” Amitie yawned, her voice edged with drowsiness.

By the time they both woke up again, it was 3 PM. It took some effort from Sig to get Amitie to actually get up, but once she was on her feet, all he had to do was hold her hand and she followed. For some reason she insisted on holding his clawed hand.

It was kind of weird, things felt like they had simply had a sleepover as they got ready, though both of them were pretty sure they weren’t going to be leaving the house today.

Sig lent Amitie some of his clothes, there was a toothbrush she had left here she could use, they had late brunch in the form of cereal, and then they went right back to bed.

Well they went right back to Sig’s room and lay down on the bed together, no longer holding each other tight, instead they simply held hands and stared at each other without really looking.

Amitie kept glancing down at his claw, a sense of calm relief in her eyes when she saw it.

“....I love this part of you…” She whispered, bringing Sig’s claw to her face and resting her cheek on it, smiling softly as she hummed.

Sig felt his entire face turn red, all the way up to the tips of his ears. It was because of a mixture of things, how Amitie said she ‘loved’ not ‘liked’ his hand, how at ease she became when she was in contact with it, how she let him cup her face with it, nuzzled into it, smiled about it, hummed happily. 

It made him unbelievably happy, so much so that he didn’t exactly trust his voice enough to speak, so he only hummed in response.

“It’s warm, it’s safe, it’s red…” He almost snickered at that last part. “It belongs to you…” His heart skipped a few beats. “It reminds me that it’s you, not anyone else, you’re so gentle with it…” She opened her eyes, giving him a look he could only describe as enamoured. 

“Uuuuhhh…” Words failed him, Amitie didn’t seem to mind, nuzzling into his palm.

She sat up, scooting closer as she kept his claw to her face, Sig sat up too, he felt kind of hypnotized. Without thinking he caressed the side of her face with his thumb, making her shiver, but… somehow it seemed like a good shiver?

They kind of just sat there for a little bit, Sig caressing her face as though it was the most casual thing to do in the world as Amitie hummed happily. A far cry from what had been happening only a few hours ago.

“...of course…” She began to speak again. “I love the rest of you too, but I think your hand is my favourite thing about you physically.”

Sig let out a strangled gasp, his heart stopped briefly as he processed the most casual confession in the history of the universe.

“I don’t think I can choose when it comes to your personality, everything about you is so wonderful…” 

What? Was happening???

An honest to god electric shock zipped up Sig’s spine as Amitie turned her head and pressed her lips to the palm on his hand.

“Hhhhhholy cow…” He said stupidly, his mind fried. Amitie giggled, it was a nice sound.

“Am...Amitie you… you can’t just… say that…” 

“Why not?” She tilted her head to the side. “It’s the truth.”

“I-because I’m gonna pass out I think???” That or just straight up die.

Amitie frowned. “No talking huh?”

“I-I never said that I jusssssssstttt… wow you’re uh… you’re close.” Indeed she was, their noses were touching. Was he sweating? Yeah Sig was pretty sure he was sweating.

In a way, he felt like a bug caught in a spider's web, only the spider was Amitie and the web was her eyes, filled with so much love he couldn’t think straight. Couldn’t form words. 

She was smiling, and not just her usual energetic everyday smile, no, this was different, almost subdued? Maybe, but it was certainly special, secret.

Sig liked that, some greedy part of him wanted to make sure she only smiled like that to him, no one else. 

Actually, he felt pretty greedy right now, which was weird. But he still felt it, this weird possessiveness towards his best friend, this want to have this moment of, whatever was happening, continue and never stop. 

He really wanted to be the only thing on her mind, and it seemed he was. How weird.

Amitie pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes. He stared at her for a few moments before closing his own eyes.

Sig brought his other hand up to cup the other side of Amitie’s face. The world around the two of them almost faded into the background, like they were the only people in existence.

Amitie carefully wrapped her hands around his wrists, but she didn’t pull his hands away, oh no.

Instead she tilted her head and…

Oh… oooooh.

Her lips were warm and soft, and they seemed to fit perfectly against his. It was just lips, no teeth, but it felt amazing, heavenly even.

Sig pressed back, shuffling forward, desperate to be as close to Amitie as possible. She only smiled into the kiss and moved with him.

Soft lips being pressed together, that’s all it was, yet it felt almost criminal to describe it so plainly. They both tilted their heads every so often, moving their mouths together, pulling away for a few seconds to breath before leaning back in.

/Whump/

Without even realizing it, Sig and Amitie fell backwards. He had to let go of her face in order to brace himself.

The two of them stared at each other, blinking softly, almost bewildered, Sig looming over Amitie, who only looked into his eyes.

She licked her lips and his eyes followed, they looked a little bruised, just barely.

Amitie reached up and held Sig’s face in her hands, smiling as she gave him a look that seemed to say ‘what are you waiting for?’

What WAS he waiting for indeed.

Sig closed his eyes and closed the gap again, losing himself in the simple and sweet kisses shared between the two of them. At one point he tangled his normal hand in Amitie’s hair, so smooth and soft.

When they finally pulled apart, their legs were tangled together, they were on their sides, their heads were fuzzy from a lack of air, and they breathed in the others air, as they were still very close together.

Reality didn’t crash down on them, that would imply suddenness and unexpectedness. No, instead it came to them gently.

“I…I love you too…” Sig said, testing the word on his tongue.

“You’re a good kisser.” Amitie said, and somehow that managed to fluster Sig even more.

“Not...not half bad yourself.” Oh Puyo, that was a horrible comeback.

“...any idea what this means? Well…” Amitie smiled a little awkwardly. “Any idea what you WANT this to mean?” Yeah, that was a better question.

“That I like kissing you a lot.” Sig said, leaning over and kissing Amitie’s forehead, making her giggle.

“....I want to be with you, officially.” She said. “And yeah, kissing you is great.”

Weren’t confessions supposed to be full of emotion? Ah, who cared?

“So I’m your boyfriend.” Sig found he greatly enjoyed the idea of that.

“And I’m your girlfriend.” He liked THAT even more.

“Sounds like a plan… wanna go bug catching?”

“Aren’t we supposed to be sick today?”

“We can catch bugs while sick.”

“.... fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Maka!


End file.
